Sandtown
by AsaHane
Summary: Orphaned and penniless, all Sora wants is something to eat. A beautiful silverhaired man decides to help him out, but nothing in the world is ever free. OneShot. RikuxSora. For Angel Storm22.


**Authors Notes: **I really like how this one came out. Probably my favorite one-shot of them all!

This is the prize one-shot for **Angel Storm22**. She asked for a Riku/Sora. I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

**One-Shot**

Sandtown

* * *

Sora was very hungry. 

But there was really nothing he could do about it. His stomach rumbled and growled, and he was pretty sure that it was eating out his intestines, but there was nothing to eat.

It wasn't very often that a child survived in this place for as long as he had. He had the advantage of being quick and small, and he could get out of tight spots because of that, but he hadn't been so lucky lately. He would rather drop a stolen melon than get beaten. It took a lot longer to heal if he was caught stealing.

Sora sighed and leaned back against the wall of the small alley he'd found to hide in. He was sixteen, and orphaned, in a sandy desert town full of merchants and people who liked to sneer at children.

He frowned, indignant. He wasn't a child anymore. Fifteen was the age where children were considered adults. He could get married on his own now!

But that wasn't the case. For one, no one would want to marry a poor boy living off of stolen food. For another, Sora didn't really like girls. They were just too picky, and his experiences with them had never been very pleasant.

He thumped his head on the wall and groaned as his stomach protested again. _Sooo hungry…_

Well, he couldn't just stay here. With a sigh, Sora crawled out from under the board he'd been hiding behind and stretched his muscles. He might as well try one more time. He could always trick the fruit salesmen—he was so much easier to steal from than the meat guy. Despite his deep love for steak, melons would have to do today.

Quietly, Sora snuck to the opening of the alley and peered around the corner. There were people bustling all over the market place, talking up a storm and haggling prices. Everyone wore heavy robes to protect from the sun. Sora didn't have that luxury, so he'd made do with a blanket he'd stolen, along with a cloak that was three sizes too big for him. He'd found that in a pile of trash on the outskirts on the village.

He snuck into the crowd easily, and allowed himself to be pulled along with the flow. He kept an eye out for any new fruit vendors. Usually the new ones weren't used to the orphans, so it was easier to steal from them.

In the end he didn't find any new vendors, but he did find the one he was looking for. He kept himself walking back and forth in the crowd, until the man turned away from a customer. Then he snuck through the crowd and crouched right beside the stand. It was on the edge of an alley, and no one could see him unless they looked closely.

Licking his lips, the little brunet pushed himself up on his knees and looked over the assortment of fruits, his eyes alighting on the melons. Those usually lasted a long time, and made good dinners.

He scanned the crowd, making sure no one was watching, before his hand snaked out, and he prepared to snatch the fruit.

"What are you doing down there?"

Sora squeaked and jumped, stumbling backwards and falling flat on his back. The breath was knocked out of him, and he blinked. Another boy was standing over him, gazing down at him with an amused, yet interested expression. Sora blinked again.

This was no ordinary street boy. He wore an old cloak like one, but his hair was silver, and his skin pale as milk. No one who lived on the streets had skin that light. Plus, the boy had an aristocratic jaw, and he was very clean. Just looking at him, Sora could feel the grime on his skin.

"I… uh… was getting food."

The silver-haired boy smirked. "Usually you buy food, not steal it."

Sora huffed and looked around, taking a quick glance at the merchant to make sure he wasn't looking. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Yes well, that would work if I could buy food."

The teen blinked, cocking his head. His silver hair followed his movements like silk from underneath the raggedy cloak he wore over it. "You don't have any money?"

Sora frowned. "Uh, duh."

The boy stared at Sora for the longest moment. "Can't you just get a job?"

This boy must be royal. Sora shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No. The only orphan to get a job is an extremely lucky orphan. Nobody wants us."

"Hey, you!"

Sora squeaked again as the merchant spotted him, brandishing a straw broom. The brunet tried to make a run for it, but his wrist was caught before he could move. He felt his heart grip in panic, but then he realized that it wasn't the store merchant who had grabbed him.

It was the princely boy.

"Hello, my good sir." The teenager said, keeping his grip on Sora's arm. The brunet took a step back to relieve the tension of his arm in such an awkward position, and stood in sulky silence. "If you wouldn't mind, how much are those melons?"

Sora blinked. _What…?_

The merchant eyed the teen for a moment. He couldn't see under the cloak, since the boy had pulled it up to cover his face. "Two sickles each."

"Brilliant." The teen said, pulling out a leather skin pouch from his belt. "I'll take five."

"What about the boy?" The merchant asked, his watery eyes moving to Sora. The brunet stiffened as he felt the gaze on his back, and swallowed. "He's been trouble to me twice before."

"I'll pay his depts. then." The boy lifted his head just the slightest bit, revealing his chin and mouth. "Now, I must be along quickly."

The merchant growled something fowl, and then packed five melons and gave them to the boy in silence. The teen counted out the sickles he needed, and once the exchange was done, he turned swiftly, dragging Sora behind him.

As soon as they were out of the merchant's eyesight, Sora tore his arm from the strangers and hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping," the boy said, a grin showing from underneath his cloak. "Now, let's go to a place where there's privacy. I'd like a word with you."

Sora scowled at his high breeding speech, but snorted and grabbed his wrist, twisting him through the crowds of the market and towards the place that he called home. It was only a small area that was shaded by a cloth, deep between the houses in the allies. Once they reached the place, Sora turned to the stranger and glared.

"Why did you help me?" He asked. The teen pulled off his hood and shook his hair out slightly. It shimmered in the sun, and two earrings in his left ear glinted as he shook his head. Aqua green eyes caught Sora slightly off guard.

The boy was, frankly, gorgeous.

"I do expect payment." The silver-haired boy said, running his fingers through his shimmering hair. He handed the small bag of melons to the brunet. "And my name is Riku."

Sora eyed him suspiciously, snapping the bag out of his hands and holding it to himself. When one was born in a place like this, one learned to be cautious with food. "Name your price."

"A kiss," Riku said, a sultry smile curling his lips. "You're very cute. Just give me one kiss, and everything will be paid for."

Sora's face flushed, and he held the bag of melons closer. It was embarrassing, but he had to admit, very tempting. _Five melons for one kiss…?_

Not bad, in his thief/orphan mind.

"But I'm not a girl." He growled. Riku just smiled again.

"I'm rather glad your not. Girls are soft, but boys are much warmer."

Sora flushed again and continued to eye Riku for a moment longer. Soon, he sighed and set his bag of melons on the floor (behind him and away from Riku's fingers). "I'm not a good kisser…"

"Doesn't matter." Riku said, stepping closer. "But first, I'd like your name."

Sora gave him another evil eye. "Sora."

"Sora…" Riku mumbled, rolling the name on his tongue like it was something precious. Sora found his mouth suddenly dry, and his heart thumping harder as the other boy repeated his name with a lilt of pleasure. "I love that name."

"Thanks…?"

Riku smiled at him, and then stepped closer. Sora swallowed again, but closed his eyes and leaned forward. A chuckle made him freeze however, and he pulled back with a huge flush and an annoyed glint in his eyes.

"What?" He snapped, feeling insulted. Riku just shook his head and gently cupped his cheek in one hand.

"This is the kind of kiss I mean…" He whispered, and then leaned closer. Sora could feel his breath mere seconds before the gentle warm pressure of lips met his own. All thought processes ceased for that one moment. Then he closed his eyes, and found himself kissing back, leaning forward and giving as good as he got. It was a warm new sensation to him, and he rather liked it.

He felt rather than heard Riku's chuckle, and almost pulled away as a tongue gently pried his mouth open. Riku's hand on the back of his head stopped his from backing away however, and Sora found himself with a mouthful of tongue.

_Mmm… he tastes like honey…_

Such an unexpected taste from such a pushy boy, he thought, as Riku's tongue roved his mouth, and he tentatively kissed back.

It was over in a few minutes, but Sora felt it had been hours. Riku and his tongue retreated from Sora's mouth, and the brunet found himself blinking dazedly for a second.

"Mm, yes that was fair payment." The silver-haired boy said, licking his lips. Sora shivered as their gazes touched. He felt as if Riku was mentally undressing him with a gaze like that.

"I hope to see you in the future, Sora." Riku whispered, gently kissing him one more time before stepping back. "I often like to wander the outer gardens of the palace. I wonder if you'll meet me there one day?"

Sora could only half-make words as the silver-haired teen gave him a large smile, and then turned and walked off briskly. Sora stood there for a long moment, just marinating in the warmth. Then his brain caught up with him, and he shook his head.

…_The alley in the west is a shortcut to that garden…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim Kingdom Hearts! 


End file.
